The present invention is concerned with a brake actuator for railway vehicles and particularly to a brake actuator arranged to couple a spring-applied parking or emergency brake to the pneumatic brake piston actuator rod.
Generally railroad properties require manual release means to be provided in conjunction with spring-applied brakes to permit a release of the spring brake. Also, a threaded spindle and nut arrangement with high pitch threads is normally employed as a means of adjusting the length of the actuator rod to compensate for brake shoe wear.